unstoppablembersfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MagicalNectar2/Copy
Bwahahahaha. :P *7:08 Synsho So, you are now Clair Copycat, Apprentice of Justin Copycat. *7:08 Chazzysteve Yup. *7:08 Synsho Would you like some Copycat Tips? *7:08 Chazzysteve Sure. *7:09 Synsho 1. Ignore the yelling and screaming of your victims. *7:09 Chazzysteve *7:09 Synsho 2. Bite, scratch, copy. *3. Never, ever, EVER tell anyone you are human. *We are COPYCATS. *7:10 Chazzysteve XD *Synsho I owe you an apology. *I'm sorry I have been rude to you about Claisaac and disappearing you all the time. *I'm sorry that I've been annoying too. *6:29 Chazzysteve *whacks you with a sword* You're welcome. *6:30 Synsho *whacks you with a skillet* It was nothing, Dearie. *6:30 Chazzysteve *whacks you with a disembodied hand* Oh, really? *6:31 Synsho *whacks you with dead body of RICKYPOO* Yup. You wanna make somethin of it? *6:31 Chazzysteve *whacks you with House of Hades* No, thank you. *6:32 Synsho *whacks you with tomcat* No, you're welcome. *6:32 Chazzysteve *whacks you with a copycat* Yes, thank you. *6:33 Synsho *whacks you with Eliza* I'm glad you are insane. *9:26 Chazzysteve Maybe you live on the sun....... *9:26 Viraldude Nah, I wouldn't be typing this then *9:27 Chazzysteve But you're an alien... Aliens could live on the sun. *sigh* *9:28 Viraldude The sun is too hot *9:29 Chazzysteve But you're an alien! *9:30 Viraldude My foolish ancestors tried to colonise the sun *9:30 Chazzysteve Really? *9:30 Viraldude Yes *They died *Haha *9:31 Chazzysteve If you're ancestors died, how are you alive? 0_o *9:32 Viraldude They went after their descendants were born *9:32 Chazzysteve Um... *Okay? *Did they leave their descendants on the moon? *Or did they take them with them? 0_o *9:33 Viraldude They left them behind *Their descendants later colonised the Earth *9:34 Chazzysteve So you live on Earth? *9:34 Viraldude Yeah *9:35 Chazzysteve Hmm.... Do you live in Antarctica? *9:35 Viraldude Maybe *I can go to Pluto if I wished to *But that would take a long time *9:36 Chazzysteve Do you have a UFO? Or just a rocketship? *9:38 Viraldude Maybe *I do not have the authority to divulge this piece of sacred information *9:38 Chazzysteve Aliens are weird. *I wonder if you have advanced technology... *thinks* *9:40 Viraldude Maybe *9:41 Chazzysteve Hmm.... Do you have a weird alien language? *9:42 Viraldude Perhaps *9:43 Chazzysteve Are aliens extremely vague? *9:44 Viraldude Perhaps *9:44 Chazzysteve Hmm... Do aliens eat little children for lunch? *takes notes* *ATTENTION:Red Eyed Copycat IS HERE!!!!!!!! *9:45 Red Eyed Copycat WELCOME TO HOTEL CALIFORNIA!!!!! *9:45 Chazzysteve Hello, Red Eyed Copycat. *9:45 Red Eyed Copycat Hello! *9:45 Viraldude Hi *9:45 Chazzysteve ...I might move to California. 0_o *Chazzysteve Confused art thee...? *9:37 Ruby Red-Venustas Very. Do not mock thy murderer. *9:38 Chazzysteve Lasto i lalaith nîn! XD *MWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA. *Chazzysteve I shouted OBJECTION! five million times when everyone was stealing pickles off my shawarma... *9:10 VesperKitten1 O_O *SHAWARMA? *O_O *9:13 Chazzysteve Shawarma... XD Google it. *9:14 VesperKitten1 XD *O_O *OMGGGGGGGGGGGG *9:14 Chazzysteve What? O_O *9:15 VesperKitten1 IT LOOKS GOOOOOOOOOD *9:15 Chazzysteve IT IS. O_O *9:16 VesperKitten1 I MUST HAVE ONE... *9:16 Chazzysteve IF I GET YOUR CLASS, I'LL GIVE YOU ONE. O_O *9:16 VesperKitten1 MY CLASS IS ALREADY OVER *cries *9:17 Chazzysteve O_O TO BE CONTINUED... O_O Category:Blog posts